Guyver the Bio Boosted Ninja
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if Naruto found a power beyond that of any Ninja. What if Naruto found the Guyver. Rated T to be safe. Pairing Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

**GUYVER THE BIO BOOSTED NINJA**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Guyver. If I did I would be praised by all anime geeks as the greatest man to ever live

(Start)

It is said in the ninja world that time started with Sage of Six Paths discovering an energy source called Chakra but that was not how it all began and was able to seal the behemoth know as the Juubi inside the moon and himself.

In truth time began when an unknown alien race came to earth to create the ultimate bio-weapon. There experimentation led them to create the human race and optimized them to become Zoanoids, and then Zoalords. But there was one mistake they made which would shape the entire future. They equipped one of their piloting suits to a human. They lost their physic control over that human and the human went on a killing spree luckily they removed the unit and from that point on the units were known as **Guyver**. In their language it means… out of control.

But now a young Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is about to discover the Guyver's power.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"**Demon/summoning talking,"**

"_**Demon/summoning thinking,"**_

"JUTSU NAME,"

Chapter 1: the wondrous bio boosted armor

In the village hidden the leaf there was a grand event going on; the chunnin exams.

But the Chunnin hopefuls were waiting outside of training grounds 44 otherwise known as the forest of death.

Team 7 was waiting at their respected gate for the exams to begin. There were two boys and one girl. The girl had long pink hair, green eyes a wonderful completion, a red ninja dress with biker shorts, ninja sandals, and a kunai holster on her thigh. Her name was Sakura Haruno

One boy had blond spiky hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on both cheeks. He was wearing an orange jump suit, a kunai holster on his right thigh, a pouch attached to the back of his pants, and ninja sandals. His name was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

And finally the last boy had a dark aura around him. He had black hair that was spiked in the back, white skin, and charcoal black eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a fan design on the back, bleached jeans, bandages on his legs, wormers on his arms, and ninja sandals.

The three was waiting to enter and as the bell ranged the gates opened and the team jumped into the forest.

(In the forest)

Team 7 was jumping from tree branch too tree branch looking for someone with an earth scroll. That was until they decided to stop "Something's not right," Naruto said looking around causally until he saw something shine. Naruto went to check it out only to find a weird round thing with a metal half sphere in the center of the tentacles surrounded by leathery metal.

Sakura was the first to catch up to Naruto. She saw the thing Naruto was holding and was equally confused as he was.

As Sasuke arrived he saw that Naruto was looking at the; whatever it was and snatch it from Naruto.

"Dobe we don't know what this is we need to get rid of it," Sasuke as he threw it behind them.

As it landed on the ground Naruto saw that it was calling him for some reason. So when no one was looking he grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag and they continued going through the forest of death.

As they were going through the forest they heard the screams of the forests first victims. Naruto and his team tried best to ignore it.

Soon they arrived at a small clearing so they stopped to rest. _"Something isn't right here,"_ Naruto thought as he continued to look for any signs of danger.

Then an explosion of wind that was strong enough it blew away the members of team 7 and separated them.

(AN: Let's skip ahead to the part of the Orochimaru fight when Sasuke was going to surrender the scroll)

Sasuke and Sakura were standing in the opposite end of the battle field of trees while the strange grass ninja was standing in the opposite end.

Sasuke took out the heaven scroll ready to throw it to the creepy ninja. "Here take the scroll and leave us alone," Sasuke said before throwing it.

Then out of nowhere a orange blur came and snagged the scroll. "Sasuke what the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto yelled while holding the strange organism from before and the heaven scroll.

"Naruto he's too strong for us we have no other choice!" Sasuke yelled back.

"And what in the hell do you think he will leave us alone!" Naruto yelled putting up a good argument. Naruto was holding the organism close to his face and Orochimaru decided to "Play with his food." (AN: no not the pedophile way you sick minded perverts)

Then Orochimaru threw a kunai at the organism Naruto was holding only succeeding in pushing it into Naruto's face. The organisms central medal glowed before the leathery medal came off as the tentacles spread out to cover Naruto's body.

Naruto let out an ear piercing scream of pain. The tentacle continued to go all over his body before it formed an armor of sorts. It was impossible to describe it as the medal shined as it recognized Orochimaru as a threat to the host body survival.

The organic monster that took Naruto's body got into a battle stance ready to fight Orochimaru.

"Kukuku so you wish to fight me very well but I warn you I am far beyond your power level," he said as he attacked the creature.

The creature dodged with ease as Orochimaru left himself wide open. Of course the creature took the opportunity to strike.

Orochimaru backed off seeing that he just took an injury. Orochimaru thought this was a mindless creature but saw it was smarter. He underestimated this thing so he decided to try something else. He opened his mouth as a sword handle came out and out came Kusanagi (ms) ready to strike.

The creature seeing that its opponent brought out a bladed weapon decided to bring out its own bladed weapon. The blades on the creature elbows extended and gave off a light like it was vibrating at high speed.

The two ran at each other and when there blades collided it created an ear piercing sound. It sounded like a needle on chalkboard or glass. Orochimaru saw a crack on his sword. So he summoned a new jutsu that was experimental.

"Earth Style: demon cannon jutsu!" he yelled as a cannon made of earth came up roused in the shape of a demon. It charged chakra ready to kill the creature at a seconds notice.

The creature put its hands on its chest as it opened them to reveal laser cannons that were starting to charge.

Both cannons fired at the same time but it was evident that the creature laser was stronger.

"Inconceivable!" the snake Sannin yelled as he use a quick replacement jutsu to dodge the super laser.

Before Orochimaru left he placed the curse mark on Sasuke and left.

The creature was walking to where Sakura was holding Sasuke.

Sakura was scared this thing that "ate," Naruto was now coming torts them. And after the display of power it showed she was worried that it was going to kill them next.

"Sa-Sakura," a disoriented voice said.

To her surprise it was the creature who said her name.

"Naruto?" she asked.

(TBC)

AN: well the first true Naruto Guyver crossover fanfic. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Guyver the bio boosted Ninja

ESKK: hey it's me I'm back with another chapter and trust me it will go more in-depth of the Guyver and its power. It also shows how Naruto reacts to having a living bio armor attached to his body.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon/summoning talking,"**

"_**Demon/summoning thinking,"**_

"**DEMON/SUMMONING YELLING,"**

"Jutsu name,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Guyver the bio boosted armor.

*Insert Waiting for… from Guyver

(Start from where we left off)

Sakura was looking at the creature in surprise at the fact it was imitating Naruto's voice. "Wait how do I know you're the real Naruto," Sakura asked getting into a defensive position.

"What are talking about of course it's me Sakura-chan," the creature said calling Sakura what Naruto always calls her. "I mean do I look any different?" the creature asked while pointing at itself with its thumb before it saw it and looked at itself. It looked like it was inspecting its body like it was unfamiliar with it.

Sakura then went to her bag and pulled out a mirror and showed the creature its face. It grabbed the mirror and looked at it in shock at what it looked like.

"No, this can't be my face, I look like some kind of monster," the creature said sounding more and more like Naruto. The creature then let out a distorted yell before it broke apart to reveal Naruto. The creature was levitating behind Naruto without the tentacle parts of it before it disappeared. Naruto the lost consciousness fell down forward.

(Later in Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place remembering the face he had. The face of a monster… He looked at his left hand and saw it was normal he then jumped in joy at the fact that he was back to normal. "Yes I'm me again," Naruto said as he was exited that he didn't notice the red chakra flow from one of the pipes.

Naruto started walking down the Sewer like place until he came across two path ways. One lead to an organic looking room of the door was anything to go by while the other door had the sounds of a beast inside. Naruto chose the organic path way and he soon found himself in a room that had a spot to stand on and a piece of round metal on the ceiling.

Naruto walked up to the area and found the armor from before was standing there as if trying to go over some data within its memory. "Greeting host body it is a pleasure to meet you," the thing said before it turned around the reveal the hollow body of the creature.

"Uh hi," Naruto said nervously before he snapped out of it. "Ok whatever you are I want you out of my body now before I make you," Naruto yelled pointing at the creature.

"For starters the name assigned to me is not whatever you are it is "Guyver," and second I cannot leave this body for I am already bonded with it and the only way to remove me from you is the item known as the remover," the Guyver said as it continued to explain. "Aren't you pleased with all the power you possess you can do almost anything without even needing to put any effort into it," Guyver explained.

"Ok then where is this remover do-hickey and how do I use it?" Naruto asked not liking the fact that power was handed to him on a silver platter.

"I sense that you do not like the power I have gifted to you correct?" the bio boosted armor asked.

"Hey I prefer earning power then it just being handed to me and I really hate the fact that you gave me this power without me earning it really pisses me off," Naruto explained as he really didn't want this power.

"But you have to learn to control the power or it will surely control you," Guyver said as Naruto started thinking.

"Fine I'll keep you around but don't try any funny business got it," Naruto said before Guyver nodded.

(Meanwhile in reality)

Sakura was at the ends of her ropes as she was trying to defend her friends. She tried to trap them and trick them but they were just too strong. Not even Lee was a mach for them she just wished that the creature would fight again because it took on one of the Sannin toe to toe and came out without so much as a scratch.

It was then that Naruto got up and saw what was going on. "Sakura-chan did those sound bastards hurt you?" Naruto asked in a tone that showed extreme rage.

"Y-yea," Sakura said not liking this tone Naruto was using.

"Ok then I'll make them pay," Naruto said as he walked a few feet in front of Sakura. "GUYVER," Naruto screamed as the creature from before otherwise known as Guyver appeared behind Naruto and merged with him. The Guyver spewed out steam of unneeded body heat and toxin within the body from the vents on its face.

"What is that thing?!" asked the sound ninja with the Kakashi style hair.

"Calm down and focus whatever this thing is we'll defeat it," the sound ninja with the bandages wrapped around his head said.

The sound ninja from before put his hands in front of his with his palms open to reveal two holes in them. "Ok then take this SLICING SOUND WAVE!" he yelled as he fired a blast of loud sound out of his holes. The Guyver stood there unfazed as it tilted his head to the side.

"Is that the best you got? If so then it's my turn," he said before the two balls on his mouth started to glow before the Guyver yelled causing everything in its path to be destroyed with the power of sound. Luckily the sound Ninja didn't get his but they could feel their ears bleeding just by being near it.

The sound ninja with the bandages took out his gauntlet and flicked it but it didn't affect the Guyver at all. "What how come you weren't affected," the mummy man asked.

"Well it's easy my ears were covered to the point that I don't have ears but at the same time I can still hear you," Naruto said as he started walking to his opponents. It was then that the blades on Naruto's elbows extended into his high frequency blades. Naruto charged at them and cut the mummy guys gauntlet in two as it fell to the ground broken.

The gennin with the holes in his hand tried to go for melee but when he punched the Guyver it didn't even look faced. To him the armor was a mix between leather and metal. It was then that the Guyver did a spin kick against his attacker and sent him flying into a tree which said tree got a huge dent in it. "Anyone else want to try?" Naruto asked as if daring them to attack him.

The sound Ninja had no choice but to escape as they left them an earth scroll to go with team 7's heaven scroll. "We conceive defeat take our heaven scroll and leave us alone," the sound gennin said before they grabbed their friend and escaped.

The Guyver walked over to Sakura and transformed back to Naruto Uzumaki as said blond was getting over the rush of having all that power.

(Later after Sasuke woke up at the Tower)

Team seven arrived and waited with the other teams and met up with the sand team. Unknown to Naruto was that the Guyver and Kyuubi were having a discussion.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

The Guyver was floating in front of Kyuubi as said Bijuu was not looking pleased. "You and I are a lot alike," the Guyver said as Kyuubi started to listen.

"**We are nothing alike you're an unstoppable alien weapon I'm and unstoppable Bijuu,"** Kyuubi argued.

"But we were both used as nothing more than tools of war and sought by everyone for our power so sense we are here we might as well get along so what is your name," the Guyver asked.

"**Fine the name is Kurama,"** the Kyuubi now known as Kurama said.

"As you are already aware I am Guyver as the creators did not assign me a name to individualize myself from others but I think I shall call myself Sho Fukamachi," The Guyver said as both he and Kurama have found some equal ground.

"**Very well Sho,"** Kurama said.

(Later at Night time)

Naruto was in the bathroom looking at the growths that recently sprouted from his back. They were both located on his collar bone which was weird as both mirrored each other. As Naruto continued to look he didn't notice the door begin to open to reveal none other the Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto are… you… ok…?" she dosed off as she saw the growths on Naruto's back. "Naruto are you ok?!" she asked as she checked them to see if they were tumors.

"Of course I am Sakura-chan it's just that these things popped up after I bonded with the Guyver," Naruto explained as Sakura was trying to piece this puzzle together.

"So what you're saying is that the Guyver is a powerful bio weapon that leaves that mark on the host boy once they bonded with him or her," Sakura tried to piece it together. "Hey maybe this could turn into a new bloodline limit," Sakura said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah maybe," Naruto said though he was deep in thought.

"Well if you say you're ok then I'm going to bed," Sakura said before she left the room to sleep.

(TBC)

*insert cotton candy from Guyver.

ESKK: Sorry this is all I had and I need ideas for the preliminaries of the Exam should Naruto use the Guyver on Kiba or not also should the Guyver turn into a new bloodline limit because if so then I might have to turn this into a Naruto Harem story. Well anyway review please.

p.s. I know the chapter is short.


	3. Chapter 3

Guyver the Bio-Boosted Ninja

ESKK: hey it's me with another chapter of GBBN. Now prepare to read.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon/summoning speaking,"**

"_**Demon/summoning thinking,"**_

"**DEMON/SUMMONING YELLING,"**

"Jutsu name,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Guyver… yet (evil chuckle)

*Insert Waiting for from Guyver the bio boosted armor 2007.

(Start)

The remaining teams were gathered in a big room prepared for the next part of the Chunnin exams. Naruto could feel the Guyver inspecting all of the opponents as if calculating if they would be much of an opponent.

In front of everyone were the third Hokage and the Jonnin of the gennin teams gathered. Guyver figured that there was going to be preliminary round's to decide who was going to go up ahead as he relayed this information to Naruto. "Naruto perhaps we can access my power to easily defeat your opponent," Guyver suggested as he was calculating a way to victory.

"_No Guyver I can't rely on you power alone no matter how awesome it is I need to fight with my own strength,"_ Naruto said as he didn't want to rely on the Bio-boosted power.

"Very well I shall try and produce another strategy we could use against whoever we have to go up against," Guyver said before he went back to planning.

After the Hokage gave his speech about there being preliminaries Kabuto a leaf ninja with glasses was the first to drop out of the running by forfeiting before he got picked to battle.

The first battle was Sasuke vs. one of Kabuto's teammates. Sasuke won without the use of his Sharingan by ripping off a boy named Rock Lee's technique

And the battles went on.

(Lets skip to the battle between Naruto and Kiba as all the battles went as they did in the anime)

Naruto was facing Kiba as the growths on his back was responding to something in Kiba's blood as it did with Sasuke and the Hyuuga's. Something in their blood reminded the Guyver of something from the past.

"What do you know we get an easy win Akamaru," Kiba said as Akamaru smelled something different about Naruto.

"Naruto I have figured out a strategy to use against Kiba Inuzuka and his companion Akamaru he relay's on his enhance senses to help him in battle as well as his companion Akamaru my suggestion take care of his sense of smell first before going after his dog companion then we shall deal with him with a technique known as the Uzumaki Barrage tell me do you have anything that can mess with his sense of smell?" Guyver asked as it could see the idea forming.

"_Yeah I have that stink bomb I've been saving for Sasuke but I don't know if that will work?"_ the blond though to the Guyver as the plan was coming together.

"Use it on Kiba then show everyone why you are unpredictable," the Guyver said as Naruto was ready to fight.

"Hey you can stay out of this Akamaru I'll win this battle in one punch," Kiba said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Get ready Naruto," the bio boosted armor said as Naruto had the Stink bomb in his hand.

"Hajime," the proctor called before Kiba came running at Naruto.

"NOW NARUTO," the Guyver yelled as Naruto threw the Stink Bomb right in front of Kiba before it went off.

When Kiba got a good whiff of it inside the cloud he quickly got out and covered his nose while coughing. "What the hell was that ah dear god it smells worst then a trash field," Kiba yelled as he just had his sense of smell taken away temporally.

"Kage bushin no Jutsu!" the blond yelled while making the cross hand seal before a whole lot Naruto's came into existence. One small group went after Akamaru to make sure he didn't do anything to help Kiba while the other group went after Kiba. "No Kiba take my newest technique," Naruto said before the all kicked Kiba up while crying out Uzumaki Barrage.

Kiba was down for the count as one of the cloned Naruto's did a sleeper hold on Akamaru to knock him out.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins this battle," the Procter said as Naruto was surprised that the Guyver could be so smart.

Soon came, the battle between Garra and Lee but Lee was then one who lost the battle.

(After the preliminaries in the Hokage's office yeah it's all just well known knowledge if you read the Manga or watched the Anime)

"So Naruto this parasite that seems to have bonded with you has enhanced all your strength similar to a bloodline," Hiruzen said as after he listened to Naruto's tale.

"I guess Jiji-san," Naruto said as he told him everything about the Guyver.

"Well Naruto I don't know how to tell you this but with this new power of yours added to the Kyuubi's power it might have become a bloodline and if so then that would mean you would fall under the CRA," Hiruzen said as Naruto didn't know if this Guyver was a blessing or a curse.

"Uh Jiji-san what's the CRA?" the blond asked.

"Well Naruto the CRA is an act made by the Shodeame Hokage (MS) to make sure no Clan or Bloodline goes extinct and sense this Guyver could very well with enough development become a bloodline," Hiruzen said as he didn't want Naruto to be dissected.

It was then that an Anbu came in a bowing position. "Hokage-sama the counsel has called a meeting and they wish for Uzumaki-san to be there," the Anbu said as Hiruzen nodded.

"Dismissed," Hiruzen said before the Anbu disappeared.

"_Naruto I detect a devise that is monitoring everything the Hokage my data shows that this devise in not of the Hokage's knowledge it is located under the floor board exactly 7 inches due east away from his desk,"_ Guyver said as Naruto heard.

Naruto went to the spot and took out a kunai and started cutting open the floor board with it and found it. "Uh Jiji-san someone has been listening in on all of your conversations," Naruto said as Hiruzen didn't even know that was there.

"Naruto I'll find whoever has been spying on me but for now we need to get to the council meeting," Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded.

(Meanwhile with Sakura)

Sakura was looking through every scroll history book and anything that has ties to the phrase "Guyver."

"Damn it what the hell is this Guyver!" she yelled as she was getting pissed off.

"Young lady did you say Guyver?" an old woman asked from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around wondering how this old woman knows about the Guyver. "Uh yeah," Sakura said seeing this old Lady had stories to tell. "Why do you know something about the Guyver?" she asked as the old lady chuckled.

"Sorry I don't but there is one clan in Konoha that knows the secret to the Guyver and it's the Haruno clan," she said Sakura hit herself on the forehead. Of course the answer was in her clan house right under her nose.

"Thank you Elder-san," Sakura said before she ran off to her house to find the Guyver's secrets and hopefully its origins.

(At the council meeting)

Naruto and Hiruzen entered the council room and found every council member was there. "Now Hiruzen we would like to discuss with you about the Uzumaki Childs finding of the Guyver," an old scarred man with stubs said.

"Yes Danzo I am aware of this Guyvers power as some of my Anbu found the location of both of its battles," Hiruzen said as he didn't trust the old War hawk one bit.

"This Guyver has so much potential if the rumors I hear of it are correct," Danzo said as he read to document left by the previous Hokage's about the world's most powerful weapon.

(With Sakura)

"Mom I need to know everything about something called the Guyver," Sakura said surprising her mother.

"Sakura where did you hear that term," Sakura's mother asked as she had all intent on keeping the bloody legacy of the Guyver a secret.

"I didn't just see it I saw its power," Sakura said as her mother was shocked.

"_The Guyver is back,"_ she thought as she knew she had no other choice.

(Meanwhile at the meeting)

"The Guyver was a weapon used for war many years ago during the first great Ninja war," the Haruno representative said as the clan head didn't want anything to do with the topic of the Guyver.

"Yes it is an unstoppable weapon that was originally used to combat the Bijuu," Danzo said as this bio-weapons origin was unknown.

"I only heard stories of this powerful yet destructive weapon," Hiashi the Hyuuga clan head said as he knew the strength of the Guyver.

(At the Haruno residence)

Sakura and her mother were both in the basement as Kyoko was looking for some sort of lever. "Mom what are we doing down here?" she asked before Kyoko found the lever and pulled it.

Then a secret passage opened revealing a metal room that looked far to advance for anything that should be available. "Sakura in there you'll find every bit of information we have available on the Guyver," Kyoko said as Sakura nodded before entering.

Sakura saw that it was really dark in here but the lights provided enough light for her to see clearly. When Sakura arrived at the end she found a computer which looked odd to her. She started typing in the word "Guyver," and the computer showed her the information.

"The Guyver was discovered by the first Hokage and the founder of the Uchiha clan when Konoha was first founded many years ago," she read before she started reading to herself.

(In the council room)

"Hiroshima-sama first thought it was some sort of artifact of the Rikudo Sannin, but Madara Uchiha thought differently," Danzo said going deeper into the story.

"Yes but Senju-sama had the Guyver sealed away for he did not wish to meddle with powers he or anyone could control," an old man Homura said continuing the story.

"But then the 1st great ninja war came and other countries started using Bijuu and Jinchuuriki for war," an old woman Koharu said as she knew the story all too well.

"Yes the Shodeame Hokage had no choice but to release the Bio-Boosted armor that was what turned the tide," Danzo said as he knew the story well. "The Guyver bonded with the host the Hokage at the time choose and the Bio-boosted armor gave the ninja with already great skill and power even more power than before all his skill his physical attributes where heightened higher than any soldier pill the Guyver could fight it could regenerate from any injury it was unstoppable but also out of control," Danzo said as everyone was starting to worry.

(With Sakura)

"_The Guyver won the Leaf village the first great Ninja war and the host would have gained the rank of Hokage if Hiroshima didn't give the rank to his younger brother. He grew angry and soon rebelled and tried to pull a coup. The village would have been doomed if it with the help of 100 seal masters and both Hokages that a forbidden Jutsu was invented specifically designed for the Guyver. The Removal Jutsu which separated the nuke-nin and the Guyver,"_ Sakura read as this Guyvers power sounded terrifying yet powerful.

(At the council meeting)

"The first Hokage lost his life and the Nidiemae ordered the Guyver to be hidden deep in the Forest of Death right before the second great Ninja war began and the Guyver hadn't been heard from since this event was known as the Guyver event and the host was executed," Danzo said as the council went to vote mode.

"We should keep the Uzumaki boy in the village heavily monitored," a council member from the civilian side said as he looked fat. Neither the Guyver nor Naruto trusted the civilian council mainly the Guyver.

"No we should kill him and keep a second Guyver Event," another civilian council member said as he didn't want someone like the demon brat running around.

"No I say we should put Naruto under my care so I can help him hone the power of the Guyver," Danzo said as he now wanted his weapon more than ever.

"DAMN IT I'M STILL A HUMAN BEING, DON'T, I GET A SAY IN THIS!" the blond yelled as he did not want the council's decision to ruin his dreams to become Hokage.

"Uzumaki-san we aren't trying to take away your rights we are just doing what we believe is best for the village," Homura said as he respected the boy as did his former female teammate.

"Find if you guys want the Guyver so much why not just enact' that CRA thing on me," Naruto said not realizing he just gave the Council an idea.

"Actually Uzumaki-san that isn't a bad idea," Danzo said as he knew if the Host for both the Kyuubi and the Guyver were to breed then a new powerful clan would be born.

"Fine but on three conditions one I get to choose my wife's, two both of them have to accept me, and three I have to master the Guyver first," Naruto said not realizing what he was getting himself into.

"Deal the max that shall be set for you shall be 3 understood," Koharu said as the blond nodded.

"Yeah I got it Granny," Naruto said showing no respect for authority.

"Very well we shall discuss a clan compound for the Uzumaki clan but for now Naruto you are free to go," Hiruzen said as Naruto jumped up with joy and ran out. "That boy is going to be the death of me," Hiruzen said as he rubbed his temples.

(Later at the Hot Springs)

Naruto was walking over the bridge that separated the two bath houses as the Guyver and Naruto were having a discussion. _"Guyver why didn't you tell me you did all that stuff?"_ the blond asked as he couldn't believe a friend could cause all that destruction.

"_My memory is damaged and I can't remember anything before bonding with you Naruto-san,"_ the Guyver said as it tried to remember all of that.

"_But Guyver it wasn't your fault to begin with your previous host made you do all that stuff,"_ Naruto said trying to make the Guyver feel better.

"_Sorry to change the Subject Naruto-san but I detect a pervert spying on the woman's side of the bathroom but, be, careful he is quite powerful,"_ Guyver said as Naruto saw an old man in red kabuki clothing and wild white hair, peeking in on the woman.

"Hey pervert why are, you peeping on women!" the Blond yelled not realizing that he has to get himself a harem.

The girl heard and quickly got out of there when the man turned to Naruto. "Do you have any idea what you've done!" the old man said revealing he had a wart on his face and red paint below his eyes with a pissed off look on his face.

"Hey if you wanna fight I'll give you one!" the Guyver host yelled while pointing at the man.

The old man then bit to thumb before he went through a small series of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled as out of a puff of smoke a giant frog came out.

"Ok then I'll counter with this GUYVER!" the young Gennin yelled as the boost field appeared around him and the Guyver bonded with him.

"Wow never thought it was real," the old man said surprised as Naruto appeared bellow the Frog and did an upper cut kick sending the toad into the air as Naruto jumped up and punched the frog with the old man downward.

"GUYVER BARRAGE!" the bio boosted boy called out in his synthesized as he didn't realize he was still in the air.

"Wow brat you're pretty strong," the man said knowing the former blond was still in the air.

"Yeah well it's to be expected from the next Hokage," Naruto said as he still hasn't realize he was flying. Then Naruto saw a bird fly pass him. "Uh why is that bird flying so low," he asked as he wondered why any bird would fly low.

"That bird isn't flying low your just flying," the old man said before Naruto saw this and wasn't falling.

"Cool the Guyver can fly," Naruto said as he was so amazed at this fact.

"_Naruto the battle is over go find out who the old man is," _The Guyver said as Naruto mentally nodded before he ended up making another crater but this one smaller.

"Brat you need to work on your landing," he said as Naruto disengaged the Guyver.

"Ok old man start talking who are you!" the blond asked while pointing at the old man.

"Who am I, I'm glad you asked," the old man said before he went into doing a kabuki dance. "I am the great sage of Mt. Myubouzen the great and powerful Jiraiya!" the man now known as Jiraiya said as he did the Kobuki dance.

"_Naruto this man can train you for the finals try and convince him to train you use his Lecherous ways to your advantage,"_ the Guyver said as Naruto knew of something he could use.

"Hey Pervy Sage I want you to train me!" the young Gennin yelled.

"And why should I brat and font call me a Pervy Sage," Jiraiya said as Naruto knew of something he could use.

"Because I need help learning the strengths and weaknesses of the Guyver before I end up having to marry three beautiful women," Naruto said stating truth and potential bluff.

"Wait you're engaged," Jiraiya said already seeing how this would work for his book. He could see it now a lone traveler with other worldly powers trying to control him and on his quest he meets three beautiful woman that help him tame the out of control power, he could already tell how popular this book was going to get. "Deal!" he said as he now had a new apprentice.

This marked the beginning of a long training period.

(TBC)

ESKK: sorry I took so long I had a lot of writers block but now it's ready for my readers enjoy.


End file.
